In a control system of an intelligent vehicle, a lane keeping assist system (hereinafter, referred to as an “LKAS”) is an essential system used for safety of a driver. The LKAS is generally configured so as to perform lane keeping control so as to prevent a vehicle from departing from a detected lane or warn lane departure by detecting the lane and sensing a driving state of the vehicle.
The road information including a lane may be detected by obtaining a front road image through a camera sensor mounted between a windshield and a room mirror of a vehicle and image-processing the obtained road image in an LKAS camera system. The driving information may be sensed through information obtained from various sensors and an electronic control unit (ECU) mounted in the vehicle.
In the meantime, a system for giving a driver a warning according to existence or nonexistence of a rear vehicle and a driving state when an intention of a driver for changing a lane is sensed in the LKAS has been suggested. In addition to the aforementioned system, a lane changing system for automatically changing a lane to a target lane by utilizing road information of a camera system has been suggested. In general, the lane changing system performs control for changing a lane by utilizing a spaced distance between a virtual lane for inducing a vehicle to a target lane and the vehicle. However, since the lane changing system performs the control by reflecting only the spaced distance between the virtual lane and the vehicle, there is a problem in that steering is unsafe due to a sense of steering difference and a pulling phenomenon of a vehicle.